Element Dragon Slayer
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Lisanna is back and everyone has been ignoring lucy she decides to leave and meets the Element Dragon. BAD AT SUMMARY'S hehe.
1. I'm Back :3

A/N: Hai Hai I'm Alexis this is my first ever fanfiction so please if you want to criticize it I don't mind please tell me if you don't like it so I can improve and tell me the bits you don't like so I can improve on that as well. Well here I go.

Disclaimer: I'm no Hiro Mashima .

Element Dragon Slayer.

I'm Back;3

(Lucy's POV)

I can't believe two years have passed since the last time I saw everyone and two years since I met Electra the Element Dragon and two years since I was kicked out of Team Natsu.

_(Flashback)_

_I sat at the bar watching everyone else having fun and partying since Lisanna returned "from the dead" as Natsu put it. Mirajane noticed this. "Lucy are you okay you seem down?" Mirajane asked me "No it's just I keep being ignored by everyone since Lisanna returned and the team no longer wants to go on missions with me and they always go with Lisanna, you don't think I was just a replacement for Lisanna do you?" I ask as I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in, I looked over to the pink haired idiot that I loved he had his arm around Lisanna talking with Gray and Erza about something, I was so engrossed with my thoughts I never really heard the answer I received from Mirajane. I saw Natsu and the other walking up to me so I sat up straight and stopped thinking for a moment. "Hey Luce?" Natsu asked "yeah Natsu?" I replied, "well… we were thinking maybe we should have Lisanna on the team instead of you" at that moment my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces, Erza spoke next "you see Lucy you could train and get stronger and also your always complaining about never having money to pay your rent" Gray nodded in agreement. I sighed and thought to myself "I knew this would happen" however I just raised my head and smiled "okay im sure you'll make a fantastic team without me" I said whispering the last two words. Natsu grinned his trademark grin and ran off to Lisanna hugging her. I looked at Mirajane and smiled "hey Mira do you know where master is?" I asked, she replied with a nod and pointed to his office._

_I stood up and made my way to masters office and knocked on the door once I heard "come in" I entered the room. Master looked at me and asked "Oh hello Lucy what brings you here?" I looked down with my bangs covering my face "I-I would like you to erase my guild stamp so I can leave the guild" I said looking up "why do you want to leave the guild my child?" he asked sadly but I just replied with a "because I have been ignored and I'm just a mere replacement for Lisanna and I have been kicked off my team also, so please im begging you let me leave the guild to become stronger please" Master nodded and took my hand a said some words and a golden glow engulfed my hand, I took my hand back and looked at it no mark "when you return my child the mark shall appear again" master said and I nodded and left his office. I ran out of the guild with icy cold tears stinging my eyes I ran with the tears flowing down my face like a river, I didn't stop running till I reached a forest. I ran to the closest tree and slid down the trunk off it, rain started to fall and mixed with my tears, I heard a noise "w-who's t-there?" I asked fright could easily be shown in my voice. I looked around and my eyes widened as I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has shining red scales on her wings and glimmering ocean blue eyes with a sun like yellow tail. She _has_ mud like brown legs and a snow like white back. "My dead don't be afraid I am the one and only Electra I am the element dragon. Do you mind telling me why you're here?" The dragon called Electra asked "W-well I was._

_kicked out my team and I just left my guild to become stronger" I replied still a little frightened "Ah how about I train you it will take two years though and you will become the stronger dragon slayer The Element Dragon Slayer" my eyes widened as soon as she said that and I nodded my head vigorously in excitement I was going to become stronger then Natsu maybe even Erza at that fact I can't wait_

_(Flashback ended)_

So now I'm back stronger than ever they better watch out, they can't hurt me ever again

Ah I loved writing that please review any comments for me to improve or if you want to criticize me I don't mind. Please enjoy this story: P


	2. Watch Your Backs

A/N: Heh I'm back with my new chapter thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them and im going to try and improve from some of the advice I got so wish me luck(: Here I go. Ne ne Lucy's badass. (Sneak Preview: She's not Lucy anymore and she is a whole lot different:)

Disclaimer: I sure as hell am not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Element Dragon Slayer

Watch your backs

Previous Chapter: _So now im back and stronger than ever they better watch out, they can't hurt me._

(LUCY'S POV)

I stood silently in front of the guild doors, _heh still scared to see them after all this training better pull myself together_ I thought as I reached to the handle and pulled open the door "here I go" I mumbled as I entered the guild

(NORMAL POV)

The guild doors opened to see a woman standing in the middle of the guild. She has hair black as the night sky, 5 different colours highlights through her hair, 1 for each element, red for flames/fire, blue for waves/water, green for grass/earth, yellow for lighting and white for air/wind. She has chocolate brown eyes (A/N that never change :3 only because my eyes are chocolate brown hehe) and blood red lips (A/N obviously lipstick). She wore a black tank top that reached under her belly button and black skinny jeans with tears in them, black combat boots and a black fingerless glove with tears in it.

(LUCY'S POV)

I smirked _maybe I can have fun with this _I thought "who are you?" the white haired bartender asked

"Oh me? Well you see I'm Alexis Summer "I replied the smirk never leaving my face, I could see it was starting to creep some people out. "Why are you here?" the pink haired idiot whom I used to love asked me.

"Well isn't that obvious you pink haired idiot? Im here to join" I replied damn how stupid can this idiot be. "OI! My hairs not pink its red" he yelled at me. "As if you colour blind? Its pink dude faces it" I yelled back he's starting to really get on my nerves "you star-"I cut him off before he could say anything "where is you master? I need to speak to him now preferably" I state harshly.

(NORMAL POV)

"Where is your master? I need to speak to him now preferably" Lucy stated rather harshly "He's in his office if you want to see him just go there now" Mirajane the white haired bartender said and pointed to his office.

Lucy just nodded her head and went to Natsu for a moment "Better watch your back no one talks back to me when I insult them" Lucy whispers in his ear causing him to shiver. Lucy smirks and walks to master Makarovs office.

(Master's Office *LUCY'S POV)

I walked in the room without even knocking "hey master im back" I tell him with a bored tone in my voice he looks up at me "may I ask who you may be?" he asked me god I just told him im back

"It's me Lucy, can't I change once in a while?" I told him coldly for not recognising it's me well I guess I have changed a bit

(A/N time Skippy can't be bothered typing a lot tehe)

(Natu's POV *Inside the guild)

I watched as Alexis come out of gramps office now's my chance. I ran towards her obviously startling her "fight me" I demand. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes then smirks "as you wish but not here" she replies to me so I grab her wrist and pull her out of the guild

(Lucy's POV *outside the guild* *-*)

I'm just standing here waiting for him to get ready for peat sake he takes forever to get 'revved up' as he would say "oi pinkie aren't you ready yet?" I ask him.

"Im all revved up" he replies so we start the fight. I put my hands one above the other and raise the top hand bit by bit until I have an energy ball made of wind, I throw it at him and he dodges it _DAMN IT! _I scream in my mind and he charges at me.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon" pinkie yells and flames engulf his fist _ah forgot he's a fire dragon slayer maybe I can have fun with this _I think as he was about to punch me I eat his flames from his hand. Everyone seems to be shocked which means I made an impression _SCORE! _ I yelled in my mind as I scream "ROAR OF THE WIND DRAGON" and wind shot out of my mouth knocking him down.

(Natsu's POV)

Damn it she's a dragon slayer and a wind one at that. "Roar of the fire dragon" I yell and she gets engulfed in flames "yes I got h-" I was cut off when I saw her eating my flames(A/N just to make things clear Lucy is an element dragon but also she can cut up her elements so she can do a wind dragon water dragon and so on roar and she can use wind magic and water magic not just dragon slayer magic) I see her smirk "god dammit" I yell her smirk grows wider "In this battle you can't win against me" she yells as she charges up to me.

(Lucy's POV)

I'm running up to him "WIND SWORD OF THE HEAVENS" I yell and a sword made of wind appears in front of me and I grab it I smirk as I run to him, he uses his fire breath but I just run through it shocking the whole guild and my smirk grows wider as I thrust the sword in his chest, _no one kicks me off their team and gets away with it Erza Gray im coming for you next _I thought as I smirk and I see Natsu lying down holding his chest.

"You killed him" someone yelled at me but I didn't care I just 'tsk' and walk away

"He's not dead but he needs rest and he'll heal it was just a wound from a wind sword of the heavens it doesn't hurt but I have won this battle so ciao" I yell as I walk away not a care in the world "let's get this started" I smirk as I walk away.

* * *

Alexis: Woo I finished hope you guys enjoyed the whole fight scene I wanted to make it better by the way I tried to use some of the advice and split up the talking please review I really like reviewers I'll update as soon as I can so you won't wait that long


	3. Forgiven Maybe?

A/N: Hai Hai Alexis again here with chapter three WOOT really wanted to update again so yeah let's get this show on the road well more like story on the road but story's don't go on roads but neither do shows hmm something to think about anyway let's get this story on the road

Disclaimer: I sure as hell am not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Previous Chapter: "He's not dead but he needs rest and he'll heal it was just a wound from a wind sword of the heavens it doesn't hurt but I have won this battle so ciao" I yell as I walk away not a care in the world "let's get this started" I smirk as I walk away.

(Infirmary Natsu POV)

"Where am I?" I ask sitting up which was a terrible idea because now I have a huge pain in my chest "ouch" I groan in pain I hear a "tch" coming from the corner of the room I turn my head to see Alexis _Oh yeah she won the fight _ I sigh in my head "what are you doing here?" I ask kind of coldly

"I'm here because I wasn't going to let you die by my hand as much as I would love for you to die I'm not a killer" she replies and sighs as she's walking to the door I say "why do you want me to die what have I done?"

She sighs as she grabs the handle of the infirmary door "you have no idea what you did therefor why should I tell you" she mumbles but I can still hear it for I am a dragon slayer and she leaves the room

(LUCYS POV)

I leave the room pretty annoyed to be approached by Lisanna Mira's little sister _ugh what does she want _I think "need something girlie?" I ask smirking "why did you hurt Natsu?" the barmaids younger sister asks_, Ugh for god's sake can't she realise I hurt him for a reason no one can know I thought_ "reasons you don't need to know chick so get out of my damn way before I hurt you as well" I said with dark cold venom in my voice god sake I'll kill her if she doesn't move.

What shocked me was she did move and never said anything else, I let out a laugh and smirked I obviously won this fight just like pinkie I bet him as well.

"You there if you want to fight people so much fight me!" a demanding voice came from the side of me and when I turned my head I smirked "why if it isn't the legendary Tatiana? Why should I fight you?" I asked obviously provoking her, it worked she dragged me out of the guild and re-quipped into heavens wheel armour _oh this shall be fun_ I thought I start enchanting something along the lines of _from the heaven and beyond from hell and back I gather all the wind that blows through the air carelessly and I shall transform _I chant and I was engulfed in a ball of wind, my black tank top turns into a white one strap top that reaches to my hips, my black skinny jeans turn into a white skirt that reaches about 4 inches above my knees and my hair turns white, my eyes turn red and I grow fangs "wind vampire" I yell shocking everyone in the process.

I land on the ground with my eyes closed as I dodge the swords she sends towards me then I open my eyes seeing everyone is now outside "let's get this started" I smirk my long fangs showing.

(ERZA POV)

She's a vampire now how can that be was it when she was engulfed in the ball of wind did she use that to transform didn't she say wind vampire? It's a transformation of the wind does she have others? I better watch out "re-quip" I say and I re-quip into fire empress armour as she sends a mouthful of fire towards me I re-quip into purgatory armour and charge forward she also does the same "what are you?" I ask as she has that sword that she stabbed Natsu with in her hand.

"Oh me why I'm Alexis the great Element Dragon Slayer" she smirks as I stare at her then resume fighting sword on sword. I manage to land a blow on her sending her flying backwards but she uses that to her advantage and does a backflip and charges towards me again this time a ball of fire engulfs her and she looks like a queen.

(Lucy POV)

I made fire engulf my body now I was wearing a strapless dress that reaches below my feet and rip right up to my mid-thigh and the dress was red I had a tiara made of flames and I now have flame red hair "fire queen" I say and a sword of flames appear in front of me she looking at my every move _now's my chance_ I think as I charge towards her she dodges all of my attacks with quick speed that cheetah outfit _dammit forgot she had that_ I think.

She charges towards me I need to dodge no I have to dodge she uses the speed of the cheetah and charges towards me with the sword I was about to dodge but she caught me by surprise cutting my stomach and blood leaks out from the cut I charge toward her with a flame sword and cut her body on her arm and her leg. We both jump back as I grip my wound on my stomach she grips the one on her arm. We are both panting heavily then I see her fall from exhaustion I walk over the her blood still leaking out of my stomach "maybe we should stop this im tired" I say bluntly no expression on my face.

She just nods obviously tired as well. I grab her arm and we trudge towards the infirmary where Natsu was _Natsu and Erza down Gray to go _I thought as me and Erza reach the infirmary door we both pass out but the last think I remember from it completely going black is someone picking me up _Gray_ I think _Maybe I_

_shouldn't continue fighting them all I'm doing is hurting myself _I have proven myself that I am strong no need to prove anyone else.

* * *

WOOT finished sorry guys about the wait back from the funeral by the way it was sad ah heart breaking anyway to clarify things yes Lucy can transform using her element magic. With fire she becomes the fire queen with wind she become the wind vampire with water she become the water reaper with earth she becomes the earth nightmare and with lightning she becomes the lightning sky walker. Also I forgot to mention her hair turns the element colour during the transformation.

The outfits are well you already know the wind vampire outfit and the fire queen outfit so here is the rest.

Water reaper: ocean blue hair and a death scythe bright blue shorts and a blue bikini top

Lightning sky walker: lightning yellow hair a lightning rod yellow mini skirt with black shorts underneath yellow shirt with black lightning rod in the middle

Earth nightmare: grass green hair with mud brown streaks and a flower, green shorts with a long brown cape and a flower staff and a mud brown strapless shirt with grass green flowers in the middle.


	4. Lucy's Alexis?

Me: Hai guys I would have updated soon but of course I forgot to save my chapter so I couldn't update *cries* Im so sorry guys I would have updated if I remembered to save *sobs* anyway *wipes eyes* I would like to dedicate this chapter to Red Kisses and Dark Secrets because she wanted some graylu so let's give her what she wants or she'll start going all scary on me.

Sammy-Chan: Hehe *smiles brightly*…. *dark aura*you got that right *hugs* but I LOVE YOU

Me: *Hugs back* Damn straight you do *smiles* Love you too. Disclaimer please Sammy-Chan

Sammy-Chan: AwesomeAlex-Chi does not own anything at all.

* * *

Previous Chapter: She just nods obviously tired as well. I grab her arm and we trudge towards the infirmary where Natsu was _Natsu and Erza down Gray to go_I thought as me and Erza reach the infirmary door we both pass out but the last think I remember from it completely going black is someone picking me up _Gray_ I think _Maybe I_ _shouldn't continue fighting them all I'm doing is hurting myself_I have proven myself that I am strong no need to prove anyone else.

Lucy POV

I woke up in the infirmary but I wasn't alone I could sense that there was someone else in the room who could it be "ah your awake" spoke a familiar voice as I turned around to be looked at by Gray.

"Yes I'm awake what are you doing here?" I asked nicely, trying to give up on hating him other than loving the pink haired idiot this stripping idiot was my second love. "Well I'm here to make sure you're okay" he said.

"Oh well thanks but Gray can I tell you something?" I asked him _I'm going to tell him who I really am _I thought "sure what's up?" he replied, I smirked.

"The sky's up anyway you know Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked kind of nervous "yes she left the guild two years ago why?" "What do you think of her, do you love her? Do you think she's pretty?" I asked "Well I think she is a beautiful blonde girl her blonde locks gleam in the sunlight her beautiful chocolate brown orbs make my day and her smile can turn anyone evil good, yes I love her although she won't know it and I don't think she is pretty I think she is gorgeous" he replied.

I leaned to him and pressed my lips on his he was shocked at first but then he started kissing back, I licked his bottom lip for entrance and he openly agreed and our tongues had a fierce battle, about 3 minutes passed and we broke off the kiss for air. I got up and was about to leave but before I did I told him "promise me you won't tell anyone but I am Lucy Heartfilia, Gray and I love you too" I left the room "I promise" I heard him say and I smiled inwardly.

Gray POV

She was Lucy all along how could I not notice and we just kissed maybe I should ask her out but she doesn't want anyone to know who she is god dammit I promised her and I can't go back on it, I got up to leave.

I was now outside of the infirmary where Natsu had his arm around Lisanna and Lucy was apologising to Erza I walked over to them and wrapped my arm around Lucy and kissed her cheek, no one noticed and Erza looked at me then smiled "ah I see you two are a couple how cute" Erza said still smiling but as soon as Mirajane heard couple she charged at us squealing but of course me Lucy and Erza covered our ears just in time.

"Yes I and Gray am a couple" Lucy replied to Erza shocking everyone in the process. "When did this happen!" Mirajane squealed "when I and Gray had out make out session in the infirmary" Lucy answered, causing Mirajane to squeal even more and girls start crowding round us as well as some guys such as Natsu, Gajeel and others.

Lucy POV

Ugh god dammit what's with all the squealing girls for god sake "SHUT UP" I yelled, "I hate squealing girls me and Gray are a couple we have not turned into gods stop squealing" I said coldly glaring daggers at all the squealing girls.

"Sorry" all the girls said in unison pouting, "Juvia is happy for Gray-sama but also sad it is not Juvia dating Gray-sama" obviously Juvia said I sighed of course she would be sad "Juvia?" I asked "hm?" she answered "how about I let Gray kiss you on the cheek this once as a sorry present?" I asked and she nodded. Gray sighed leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, I smiled as Juvia fainted "now she's down I can do this" I leaned up (A/N considering he's taller than her) and kissed him but of course this ended in a make out session causing all the girls to squeal and blush and the guys to stare wide eyed.

I smirked as I broke off for air, we both stared at each other as if no one was around then a cough broke us up I looked to see Natsu glaring at us "Alexis would you mind apologising for being rude to Lisanna before your fight with Erza* Natsu asked "tch as if I'd ever apologise she was prying into something that wasn't her business so why should I apologise? Huh?" I asked quite rudely and Gray smirked I leaned up and kissed him "babe I'm going to go out for a walk and I need to show you something" I told him dragging him out of the guild to my apartment.

(Lucy's apartment *Gray POV*)

I watched as Lucy pulled out her keys and chanted "Open gate of the lion Leo" after she chanted that a golden puff of smoke appeared and Loki was there in a flash "so long since you called for my help princess, need me for anything?" Loki asked "to be honest I was proving I am Lucy to Gray but I could use your help go and inform Erza that I am Lucy and bring her here if you please" Lucy replied to him smiling "ah you wish princess" was his reply as he left.

* * *

Whoop finished finally thanks for all you guys reviews I love them all I decided to add Loki in because someone asked if she would use her keys a little spoiler yes she uses her keys on a mission with Erza and Gray. Ah it feels good to finish the fourth chapter and yes for you graylu fans I have made this a graylu fic tehe loving the reviews ciao till next time. I will try to update and make chapter longer my apologies for making this quite short but i will try and make them longer it's a promise and also any requests for the story or idea's I will gladly take :).


	5. Lucy Revealed?

Author: OMG guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages im getting ready for high school scared so I have been crying -_- laugh if you want but I truly am scared anyway I got off track here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: No im not Hiro Mashima however I would love to be: D

* * *

Previous: I watched as Lucy pulled out her keys and chanted "Open gate of the lion Leo" after she chanted that a golden puff of smoke appeared and Loki was there in a flash "so long since you called for my help princess, need me for anything?" Loki asked "to be honest I was proving I am Lucy to Gray but I could use your help go and inform Erza that I am Lucy and bring her here if you please" Lucy replied to him smiling "ah you wish princess" was his reply as he left.

(Lucy POV *Lucy's apartment*)

"Wait Alexis your Lucy? As in the Lucy that left 2 years ago Lucy?" the red headed mage asked me, all I could do was nod my head feeling ashamed that I never told everyone.

"Yes however Erza I'm trusting you to keep it a secret from everyone especially Natsu and Lisanna please?" I practically begged her, she still seemed stunned when I got her reply.

"But why Lucy we all missed you and I think we should tell everyone Lucy shouldn't you, you can't just let me and Gray know everyone will find out eventually I mean we do have 2 dragon slayers that can remember your scent well 3 if you count Gajeel but im sure he won't really care" Erza replied shocking me in the process, she's right I can't keep hiding it and people will think I don't trust them if they find out accidently they will feel betrayed.

"Just do what you want Luce but I'm agreeing with Erza on this one you should tell them" Gray said kissing me afterwards,

I thought about it then nodded afterwards replying "you guys are right I shouldn't hide this from them oh and Loki you can go back now" Loki nodded at me then left with a poof "well then let's go you two we shouldn't keep this a secret any longer" I said smiling my old smile.

(At the guild *still Lucy POV)

I walked through the guild doors with the novel I wrote since I forgot to give it the Levy-Chan before I left I was going to give it to her now, I walked passed Levy placing the novel in front of her without her noticing mission complete. I walked over to Mira and whispered in her ear "Mirajane can you set up the stage I need to tell everyone something" she just nodded and set up the stage.

"Guys quiet down Alexis has something important to say so listen up" Mira said before going off the stage. I looked at Gray and Erza both of them giving me a nod I stepped on the stage grabbed the microphone and spoke

"Guys I lied to you all about my name my name is Lucy Heartfilia fairy tails celestial mage" I said hearing some people gasp in shock I continued "the only reason I lied to you all is because I wanted revenge for something so silly I wanted revenge on my old team for replacing me with Lisanna I wanted revenge on Natsu because I used to love him but now that's all changed im sorry I lied I promise I won't lie again" I said flashing a smile to them "prove it" someone yelled to me.

I grabbed one of my keys and yelled "open gate of the maiden Virgo" with a purple puff of smoke Virgo appeared saying her usual "is it punishment time princess?" I shook my head "you can go back now Virgo I said to her and with another puff of smoke she was gone "enough proven?" I asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and I looked at levy "oh and levy look in front of you I finished it" I said and she did as I said "oh Lu-Chan I missed you so much" she said running onto the stage and glomping me in the process (A/N my new favourite word) all I could do was giggle as everyone gathered around me asking me how I have been and what have I been doing, how did I become a dragon slayer and all that stuff.

All I did was smile as I answered each question and soon after noticing Natsu was frozen while being hugged by Lisanna, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys how are you both by the way im wondering have you two gotten together yet?" I asked smiling my usual smile.

Lisanna smiled back while replying "were both doing fine but I think Natsu is shocked hearing you Lucy and all sorry for replacing you by the way and yes me and Natsu have gotten together also good luck with yours and Gray's relationship" I smiled at her thanked her then walked over the Gray.

"Everyone seems to be over excited about my return I was trying to avoid this" I said while pouting he laughed at me then kissed my nose and said "well your our loved celestial mage why wouldn't they be excited to see you?" I pouted in defeat "I guess your right" I loved getting some attention for once but then Natsu snapped out of his daze walked over to me then…you would have never guess what happened.

* * *

Sorry guys cutting this story short since im a little tired however I'm going to write chapter six as well so I guess I cut it short for a reason also I would love for you to guess what happened and maybe you'll find out in the next chapter by the way there may be some swearing in the next chapter even though I'm a little bit against swearing in story it kind of goes with the story about what's happening next well Adios


	6. Friendship Gone?

Author: Hello peeps I'm here with chapter six by the way im so thankful for the reviews I love all my reviews and so happy you guys are reviewing also here is chapter five and you would have never guess what Natsu did

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Hiro Mashima?

* * *

Previous chapter: I loved getting some attention for once but then Natsu snapped out of his daze walked over to me then…you would have never guess what happened.

(Normal POV)

The whole guild was silent well who wouldn't be Natsu just slapped Lucy out of nowhere. Lucy held her cheek as anger flashed through her eyes.

"What was that for? What did I do to you huh pinkie?" Lucy yelled/asked Natsu "you left without saying goodbye and now im pissed because you practically saying it's mine, Lisanna and the teams fault for you leaving." He yelled back.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock "since when did I say I was your fault I said I left for a silly reason including you all I didn't say I was your fault I left, I left so I wouldn't have to suffer watching you be all lovey dovey with Lisanna and watching my old team have fun without me I should be the one pissed at you for kicking me of the team for her to join and I kicked your ass before piss me of and I will kick it again!" Lucy yelled back at him.

(Lucy POV)

How could he say I was blaming him, how could he slap me he's lucky I haven't ripped out his heart yet after me just getting back and him going all bitchy on me "the reason we kicked you off is because you were weak and we didn't need someone like you on our team I can't believe I even brought you he-"Natsu was cut off with a slap echoing throughout the guild "Natsu.. im giving it everything I can just to not rip you apart right now so don't push my patience and if you want me to leave why didn't you just say so" I yelled at him running out of the guild.

(Gray POV)

I walked up to Natsu and punched him no way in hell was I letting him talk to my girlfriend like that "what the hell was that for stripper?" he asked me.

"what was that for you ask flame brain, that was for talking to my girlfriend like she was a piece of shit, also for slapping her" anger flashed through my eyes just like what happened with Lucy "touch my girlfriend again and I will not hesitate to kill you" I yelled at him leaving the guild.

(Normal POV)

As Gray left the guild everyone stared in utter shock at what just happened Natsu had been threatened by Gray and Lucy two scary people when their pissed off.

About 30 minutes passed and everyone was back to normal and Gray and Lucy were back and begging Mira to let them sing and soon enough she agreed to is while Gray and Lucy cheered and hugged her Natsu was glaring in their direction but when Lucy turned around she has stopped glaring and looked away.

"Hey guys Gray and Lucy want to sing for us so take it away guys" Mira said cheerfully

(**Lucy,**Gray,_both)  
_(Song:All about us he is we ft owl city)

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.****  
****I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.****  
****Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.****  
****Give it a try, it'll be alright.****  
**  
_The room's hush, hush,__  
__And now's our moment_.  
**Take it in feel it all and hold it.****  
**_Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
__We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__  
__It's oh, oh, all,__  
__About uh, uh, us.__  
__And every heart in the room will melt,__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
__It's all about us.__  
_  
Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you,can I hold you close?

_The room's hush, hush,__  
__And now's our moment_.  
**Take it in feel it all and hold it.**  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
__We're doing this right.__  
_  
_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__  
__It's oh, oh, all,__  
__About uh, uh, us.__  
__And every heart in the room will melt,__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
__It's all about us._

**Do you hear that love?****  
****They're playing our song.****  
**Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
**Do you hear that love?****  
****Do you hear that love?**

Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
**Do you think we're ready yet?****  
****Love I'm really feeling it.****  
****Do you hear that love?**  
Do you hear that love?

**Do you hear that love?****  
****They're playing our song.****  
**Do you think we're ready yet?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
_Do you hear that love?__  
__Do you hear that love?__  
_  
_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__  
__It's all about us.__  
__It's all, all, all, all.__  
__Every heart in the room will melt,__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt,__  
__But it's all about us.__  
_  
_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__  
__It's oh oh all about us__  
__(hey-ey hey)__  
__And every heart in the room will melt,__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
__It's oh, oh,__  
__It's all about us._

as Gray and Lucy finish the song everyone bursts into cheers except from one pink haired fire mage who just glared at them as much as he hated to admit it they were good singers even Gajeel was clapping and cheering which shocked about everyone.

Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waste and Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck as they kissed everyone burst out into more cheers for the happy couple.

Natsu was completely mad now but once Lisanna kissed him he was feeling somewhat better than before. He stopped his glaring just to kiss her back as Gray and Lucy broke free from the kiss so did Natsu and Lisanna.

* * *

Author: Woop finished the reason I have updated two chapters is because I may not be able to update for another little while but I will still be writing just not as much okay? Please don't hate me and please review if you have any suggestions on couples I would love to hear them tehe anyway please enjoy the chapters ahead


	7. Sorry Authors Note

A/N so sorry guys but im finishing this story of here since with school and stuff I barely get time and it's annoying I may start writing other stories but I don't know I really want someone to continue this so my hard work doesn't go to waste but if no one does continue it I don't mind however please do not hate me for this I loved all your reviews and all you reviewers and if I could I would continue the story but I can SO SORRY love you all. Byeeeeeeeehhh


End file.
